


Alone Time

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amicas, Bath Sex, Fluff, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Solo, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift really wants to masturbate but his best friend is a barnacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synodic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the love of my life, my Amica. I hope you get so many presents today that your mind is blown away with the amount of love you receive.  
> This takes place after/if Drift comes back to the Lost Light.

All Drift has wanted to do for the last two weeks was have a nice, soothing overload to release this pent up charge he‘d been building. For the past two weeks, Rodimus had been his near constant shadow though, so it was driving him crazy. Not that it was a bad thing, Drift loved his Amica to death and back, but there were only so many hours in his rest cycle that he could stay glued to the bots hip. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t fawn after Rodimus Prime and feed him his every word.

… Most of the time.

Point was, Drift just wanted to spend a few slagging minutes working his spike or stuffing his valve. Hell, just rubbing his outer node until he saw sparks would have done it for him. That was all, it wasn’t even too much to ask for!

Was he going to actually ask for it?

Primus no, that would be mortifying. Drift was sensible, he may have done nearly everything in his past, but that didn’t mean he lacked a sense of shame.

The two of them were curled up on one of Drift’s meditation nests right now, Rodimus tucked under Drift and playing the roll of little spoon as they watched a B rated Earth movie. Neither of them said anything, but they held hands and Drift rubbed his thumb back and forth over Rodimus’ knuckles as the sound of his Amica’s vents slowed.

Rodimus had been falling asleep for the past two hours and fighting it the entire time. Drift was wide awake, eager for his Amica to slip into a nice comfortable recharge so he could slip into the washracks and finally get some peace and quiet.

“I don’t know if I can keep on going.” Rodimus muttered, head slipped forward to rest on the nearest pillow.

“Then go to sleep,” Drift whispered before leaning over to kiss the top of Rodimus’ helm, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.” He’d had to promise this to him ever since he came back.

“No sneaking off in the middle of the night?” Rodimus asked, turning to brush his nose against Drift’s shoulder.

“The farthest I’ll go is the washracks for a well needed soak.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Rodimus’ nose. “I promise.” Drift had to pour every bit of sincerity into his voice before Rodimus would concede. When he did it was like an uplifting roar in his engines, and Rodimus muttered nonsense before burying his face in the pillows.

Drift watched him, smiling as Rodimus fumbled blindly around until he found the recharge cord and magnetized it to his chest. After waiting a few kliks just to watch him dream, Drift slowly eased off the nest and hurried to the other side of his berthroom. His hand pressed gently against the hidden panel and it slid in and away to reveal a metal box that Drift quickly opened.

Inside were his toys, and he was torn between which one he wanted most. Rodimus was a heavy sleeper sure, but even _Drift_ would be paranoid about waking him. He bit his lower lip plate and huffed, finally picking a slender green toy that was solvent tight and recently charged. Bless his foresight and the need to keep everything ready for an emergency like this.

If it wouldn’t have made so much noise, he would have run to the washracks.

Once inside, Drift turned on the solvents and plugged the tub the instant the liquid was a temperature he enjoyed. He set the toy on the counter and began de-magnetizing his armor, hissing when bits stuck to his protoform aching with the need to be free. There were swollen cut marks where his thigh plating had sunken into the thick of his leg and he glared.

His thighs needed to stop getting bigger, there were only so many adjustments a bot could do.

Drift shook his head and shed the last of his armor, leaving it all in a neat pile on the counter before he scooped up his toy in one hand and a soap bar in the other. The water wasn’t to the overfill rim yet but Drift climbed in anyway and set his toy beside him on the ledge.

That could wait, he had time.

He grabbed a mesh rag and lathered it with soap after dunking both in the falling solvent, and once the suds began to spread he set the bar down and rubbed his hands against both sides of the rag. Taking his time, he worked the mesh into the crevices and joints of his hands and wrists. Drift made sure to go as slowly as he could, occasionally pouring cleansing oils into the mix or salts he knew would melt away any grime he couldn’t reach.

When the solvent reached the overspill rim he turned it off and leaned back into the tub, scrubbing his arms and then working on his helm and neck. The mesh was such a comfort on his wires and tense protoform and he scolded himself for not doing this sooner. As he pressed the rag into the cables at his neck he let one of his hands dip into the water, his fingertips tracing patterns down his chest and belly.

His optics shut slowly as he worked against his shoulders with the rag, his other hand trailing down his pelvic plating until it reached the top of his interface array. With a sigh he pushed down on his spike cover and began to rub, legs spreading apart as he raised his hips. Each rub was met with a flicker of pressure behind the metal until the force became strong enough to push it open and his half pressurized spike slid through.

Drift hissed, it had been _far_ too long since that had happened.

The rag slipped down his shoulder and across his chest, nearly melting through his fingers with how mindless he’d become. His other hand was rubbing at the base of his spike until he could get a firm grip, then giving languid strokes as he trembled. His right leg was lifting higher against the side of the tub and Drift tried not to laugh as he lowered it repeatedly.

He’d known he was eager but not _this_ eager. His valve cover wasn’t even off yet and already he could feel himself clenching, body hot and causing small puffs of steam to rise from the water. Turning his attention back to his spike, he twisted his wrist as he stroked it, having to bite back a cry and let go all together. It felt like he was two seconds away from the downward spiral.

Not his overload, but the point where he was so close to overload he wouldn’t bother stopping.

Huffing out great big gulps of air, Drift relaxed against the tub and fumbled to find the rag again. Sometime in his enjoyment it had fallen in the tub. During his search he knocked the bar of soap to the bottom and was too frustrated to try looking for it. The bathwater started clouding.

When he finally snatched the rag up he draped it around his neck and quickly grabbed his toy. His free hand reached between his legs, bypassing his spike and pushing open his valve cover. The instant the water rushed against him he had to choke off another cry of pleasure.

Way too long.

Drift bit his lower lip plate again and eased his fingers between the folds of his valve, optics shut as he pressed against his port. Right here and now he was going to make a vow on his Greatsword not to slack with the self servicing. Going this long without this wonderful burst of pleasure and relaxation had to be a crime somewhere.

Maybe he could convince Rodimus to vacation there, the crew needed some _me_ time. He could tell about these sorts of things, he was a professional masturbator after all. The whole ‘Zen’ thing everyone thought was an act?

Boy were they dumb.

Drift shook off those thoughts in favor of the way his fingers felt pressed against the rim of his port, how good it felt to rub and slowly stretch himself from there. He wanted to slide a finger in, just to test how it would feel, but if he did that the toy would never get a chance. The transfluid was already thick between his legs and Drift moved quickly to set the toy between his folds, turning it on low.

The vibration felt amazing and this time he did cry out, not even stuffed full of the silly thing yet. He shook his head and switched it off, head shaking as he rubbed it against his outer node a few times until his hips rose up to meet the touch. When he felt that he used both his hands to help ease the toy inside of his valve, thumb rubbing at his outer node whenever he clenched.

He could feel his entire body trembling with his excitement, and when his fingers found the controls of the toy and flipped them on and up to high he nearly screamed. One hand quickly wrapped around the base of his spike and started stroking while the other grabbed the base of the toy and started thrusting it in and out of his neglected valve.

The solvent in the tub sloshed on either side and Drift tried not to laugh, even has his head was thrown back. He angled the toy up just a bit… hold it there _hold_ it there.

He could feel the tension pull at the back of his thighs, the building pressure of overload stirring the roar of his engines. Each thrust brought him closer and closer, and soon Drift couldn’t even move the hand on his spike, just hold tight as his overload rose right to the top of his processor.

The wash rack door opened suddenly just as Drift overloaded. “Hey I need to empty my tanks.” Rodimus muttered sleepily.

What would have been a moan of pleasure turned into a scream of shock. “Rodimus!” Drift shouted, splashing solvent everywhere as he tried to turn off the toy still buzzing inside of his oversensitive valve.

His Amica was already standing at the way station, nodding off even as he emptied his tank.

“Rodimus get out!” Drift shrieked, finally grabbing a hold on the end of the toy.

Rodimus scoffed and shook his spike off before tapping it back inside his panel. “Hold your gyros, I’m almost-” There was a loud thunk from inside the tub. Drift’s valve had flexed and released in shock and expelled the toy of its own volition, and now it was buzzing away on the bottom of the tub as loudly as it pleased. “Oh my Primus.” Rodimus whispered, optics widening and a smile spreading across his face.

“Get _out_!” As much as Drift hated it, Rodimus’ smile was infectious. “I’m going to kill you, _leave_!” He started laughing as soon as Rodimus did.

“You weren’t, oh no you _were_ , Drift you were doing it in the tub!” Rodimus flailed both his hands and quickly ran them under the wash.

“Rodimus Prime if you don’t get out of this bathroom-ha!” Drift leaned forward just in time to snatch the toy off the bottom of the tub before it hit the drain and rattled. He quickly turned it off and Rodimus cackled even harder. “You’re dead.”

“I love you so much!” Rodimus nearly shouted as he ran toward the door. “This is why we lock doors Drift, this right here.” He hurried through the entrance and ducked as Drift threw the rag around his neck at his Amica. “Eww! Don’t throw your transfluid rag at me!” the door slammed shut and Drift groaned, sinking further into the solvent as he tucked the toy onto the ledge.

He couldn’t stop laughing, even as he covered his face. Tingles of the aftershock and overload endorphins ran through him and he just kept going until all that was left was a relaxed sigh.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

“You can come in now.” Drift teased as the door slid open. Rodimus peered inside. He had a sleepy smile on his face that was tinged with a bit of guilt. “What‘s up?” Drift remained smiling, even as his best friend hugged the doorway.

“Hey… you coming back to the nest or do I have to join you in the transfluid pool.” Rodimus teased.

“I can find something else to throw at you.” Drift warned. “But I’ll be out in a few minutes, I just need to rinse off.” Rodimus smiled and let his head rest against the door frame. “… what, you’re making a face?”

His Amica shrugged, nervous in every line. “I know I’ve been a little clingy lately… a lot clingy actually, and I know you want and deserve some time to yourself, so… next time you do just tell me and I’ll go bother Megatron or get a drink at Swerve’s or something. Okay? I mean I love you, I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide away from me just to get some time to yourself. Hell, you just saw me emptying my tanks and I didn’t even think it might have bothered you… oh Primus did it bother you? Please don’t leave because I took my spike out, I’m-”

“Primus, calm down.” Drift held up a hand as he unplugged the bottom of the tub and found the bar of soap. He tucked it onto the ledge and then turned on the shower, standing under the spray. “I’m not going to leave just because I saw your spike. It’s not even the first time, you get up to empty your tanks all the time and sometimes you don’t make it to the washracks.” Drift shrugged as he scrubbed his hands over the salts and oils on his protoform.

Rodimus didn’t reply. Drift could have sworn he would have thrown a fit about pissing himself in his sleep, but no. He turned to look at his Amica and ask him what was the matter when he saw that Rodimus’ optics were trained on his half pressurized spike. Drift tucked it back in and sighed.

“How do you walk with that? How does it fit on your plating?” Rodimus muttered. Drift sighed and rolled his optics, clapping his hands to get his attention.

“My legs balance it out. Now come here.” Drift pointed just outside the tub. Rodimus toddled forward. “Look me in the optics.” He grabbed Rodimus’ cheeks and leaned over to kiss him, then stared at him. “I am _never_ _ever_ going to leave you again unless I offline, and even if I do I’ll reboot just so we offline at the same time. No sooner, no later.” Rodimus’ entire frame trembled as he reached up and put his hands over Drift’s. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Rodimus whispered, insecure and scared. “Transfluid soup and all.” Drift scoffed and let him go, angling the overhead faucet so it splashed Rodimus. He screamed in shock, ducking away as he ran out of the wash racks.

“You aft!” He laughed while he screamed it from the other room. Drift smiled.

 Worth it.


End file.
